


Orange Juice and Toothpaste

by fabulously_frenzied



Series: ML Oneshots [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loveater Spoilers, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulously_frenzied/pseuds/fabulously_frenzied
Summary: Adrien and Kagami try the ice cream Marinette picked for them before she disappeared.LOVEATER SPOILERS





	Orange Juice and Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> I mean really, what did they think it was going to taste like?

_"Alla prossima,_ kids! Enjoy the ice cream! Though you may find love's not as simple as it seems," André waves as Kagami and Adrien look for a spot to sit to share their couple's cone.

"Any idea why Marinette ran off?" Kagami asks him, scooping her tiny spoon into the sundae. She drags it through both her orange and his mint, eager to try both flavors.

"No, but she does that a lot," Adrien replies, copying her in taking a scoop of the ice cream for himself. "Especially during akuma attacks. I can never figure out where she goes."

"Interesting. Perhaps I'll ask her about it sometime. For now, cheers!" She holds his spoon to him, and he happily bumps his against it before they both take a bite.

Kagami's face scrunches up. Adrien's eyes nearly bug out of his head, and his lips shrink in on themselves.

"Uhhhhh..." is all he can manage at first. He shakes himself out of his stupor. "So, ha ha, ummm, what do _you_ think?" he asks a little too brightly.

"I won't lie, this is an awful combination." Kagami sets her spoon back in the ice cream with disdain, clearly having no intention of eating any more of it. "What was Marinette thinking?"

"Maybe she panicked. I don't know, she looked pretty distressed when we asked her to pick a flavor pairing. Do you think that was asking too much of her?" Suddenly, concern crashes over Adrien so powerfully he almost drops the ice cream, and the only reason either of them would have minded that is that one of them would have to clean it up.

"Now that I think about it, you're right," Kagami agrees. "I did notice she hesitated to choose one of the three options. I will say, personally, I would have liked to try the blackberry-orange combo. It sounded intriguing and powerful."

"Yeah, and blackberry/mint probably would have gone together at least a little better than orange and mint. I trust André and I know at least half the city swears by his ice cream, but I don't think this one was really ever gonna work out."

"I hate to say it, but you're right again." She smiles. "Who gave you permission to be right all the time? I know _I_ certainly didn't," she laughs, playfully shoving him.

"Well, one of us has to be!" He shoves her back, laughing with her, and he stops abruptly for a moment before taking a giant lick of the cone. His eyes bug out again.

"Ew!" Kagami shudders and scoots ever so slightly away from him. "What did you do _that_ for? You know it tastes awful!"

Adrien sticks his tongue out, eyes watering. "I don't know, I wanted to see if maybe we were exaggerating how bad it was? Anyway, I regret everything. It's definitely that bad."

"Masochist," she scoffs.

He shrugs, and sudden gleam in his eyes is the one that makes Kagami wish she hadn't said anything. "What can I say?" he croons, "I'm a _glutton for punishment."_

"Nope. That's it." Kagami gets to her feet, snatching the sundae out of his hands. "Never mind the ice cream, _you're_ definitely that bad."

"Mean!" He bolts up, crossing his arms defensively. "I bet Marinette wouldn't say such a horrible thing to me."

"Yeah, assuming she doesn't pick me over you! We could rule the world together, she and I," she says, tossing the uneaten ice cream in a nearby trash can.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll have to beat me to her!" He stands up and takes off running, and it only takes Kagami the blink of an eye to start running after him. 

Though, if she's honest with herself, she's really running after them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, _yes,_ I am a both hardcore Adrinette and Marigami/Kagaminette (take your pick) shipper and now a HIGHKEY Adrigaminette shipper (because their dynamic was amazing and if Astruc and Zagtoon weren't cowards, _they'd do it),_ and _no,_ this was not to bash Adrigami shippers. Seriously though, orange and mint? In what world were those going to taste good together?__
> 
> _  
_Find me on [tumblr](https://fabulously-frenzied.tumblr.com/)!_  
_


End file.
